Pokémon Adventures
by jewik6
Summary: Join Four Pokémon friends as they live in Ilex forest and go on crazy adventures, and make new friends. Rated T for Violence, 1/3 sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's is another story, not for SMB, but for** Pokèfans.** So enjoy this adventure the four pokemon will have! DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY POKÉMANS!**

Pokémon Adventures

Chapter One: The surprise

Once, there was four pokémon, they all were friends. Charmander, Cindaquill, Snivy, Fennkin. Snivy was the only Grass type of the group, the others where fire type. Fennkin was the smart one. Charmander was the adventurous of the them. Cindaquill was just a normal Cindaquill. They four lived in Ilex forest, they played around in the trees and where near a lake not shown on the map of Johto." Stupid people." Charmander remarked when they took a look at the map." Yea, humans are stupid." Snivy said. Fennkin, who was ignoring the conversation, was trying to start a fire pit. Snivy and Fennkin where the two girls, Charmander and Cindaquill where boys. none of the four could use fire attacks, so they would have to make fire." Hey guys! Go get some berries or something would ya!" Fennkin yelled as the fire litup. Charmander and Snivy groaned.

- Cindaquill-

Cindaquill was already looking for berries so he could relax before dinner. He had stolen a trainers bag and was putting berries into there. The bag was full and Cindaquill was almost back.

- Fennkin-

Fennkin had a bucket and was trying to fill it with waster for Snivy, The three fire types didn't drink water, they aways drank a special potion Fennkin makes. When the bucket was full, Fennkin layed down to relax and wait till the others where back with food to eat.

- Snivy and Charmander-

The two where gathering berries, but they didn't know Cindaquill had a bag full of them. Charmander kept looking at Snivy." Shes so cute!" He thought to himself. Snivy, who thought the same thing, but she didn't look at him when he looked at her. Snivy was too scared to tell Charmander this, she thought he would think she's weird. And she also thought its wrong for a grass type and a fire type to date. The. She blurted out:" I have feeling for you Charmander!" Charmander stopped then said:" I have feelings for you too." He looked at the ground as Snivy walked closer to him." I think your cute." She said. Charmander did a pressure point that made Snivy fall to the ground, she laughed. Charmander layed down next to her. They new each other since they hatched from their eggs, they where alone together when they hatched. Snivy rolled on top of Charmader and kissed him on the lips. Then they did the famous " little things"

- Fennkin and Cindaquill-

Fennkin was worried about Charmander and Snivy, they had been gone for a few hours. Cindaquill thought about it." Hey, how long ago did they leave?" He asked picking up a berrie." A few hours ago, why?" Fennkin replied. Cindaquill now thought about it, Charmander had told him that he had feelings for Snivy. Fennkin thought about it too, Snivy had told her about how SHE had feelings for Charmander." Did you know that Charmander has feelings for Snivy." Cindaquill said." WAIT, WHAT?!" Fennkin yelled." SNIVY HAS FEELINGS FOR CHARMANDER TOO!" Cindaquill now had new thoughts about what may have happened to them." You don't think..." They said in unison. Fennkin knew it, and she didn't know what to do if her friend gets pregnent. " They might be having sex." Fennkin said." lets just go to sleep." Cindaquill suggested." Okay." Fennkin replied laying down." Good night." They both said, and fell asleep.

In the Morning...

Fennkin woke up and started another fire, cause it was still very chilly out. She got the fire going faster then usually. She was still worried about Snivy and Charmander. She just sat down and looked at the sunrise, she loved when show woke up early enough to see the sunrise. Them, Cinadaquill woke up. He was shivering, so he cuddled with Fennkin, she smiled at this. He was only a friend, but she didn't really mind, she knew that he was cold. Every minute Fennkin would think Snivy and Charmander will be back." When will they be back?" Cindaquill asked." I don't know Cindaquill, I just don't know." Fennkin said looking at him, he was not shivering any more, he was smiling at her. She rubbed his back softly with her paw. Fennkin rembered her trainer, a cruel man, he beat her with every timy mistake, he even killed Frokie, sweet Frokie. She started to tear up at the horrible memory. She ran away, Frokies corpse lay there, a pool of blood coming out of Frokie. She borded a boat. Her trainer yelled at her:" I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU, YOU F**KING BRAT!". She wiped away her tears away with her other paw. She looked at Cindaquill, he shad fallen back asleep. Then she heard foot steps she got up trying not to wake little Cindaquill up. She looked it was Snivy and Charmander." Where the hell have you two been." Fennkin asked." Um...er...we umm..." Charmander was saying." ALRIGHT ALRIGHT WE HAD SEX!" Charmander blurted out, waking Cindquill up." Hey guys." He said softly." You, you had WHAT?!" Fennkin said with surprise." YES!" Snivy said." Okay, I will forget this happened." Fennkin said." Lets just move on." Fennkin said. They all agreed and forgot about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ****J**

Pokémon Adventures

Chapter Two: the second surprise

Fennkin, Cindaqull, Charmander, and Snivy went on with their lives after the incident. About three weeks passed, everything was normal. Fennkin was still worried about Snivy; Cindaquill tried to tell her not to worry, but failed.

-Fennkin-

Fennkin was down at the creek; she was doing nothing except thinking to her self

_Should I believe Cindaquill?_ She kept thinking to herself. She gave it a little thought. No she still won't believe Cindaquill.

-Cindaquill-

Cindaquill was gathering more berries, not for the others, just for him to eat. He was going to talk to Fennkin and try to not worrying about Snivy once more. He had tried this about five times and failed. But, he was going to try one more time. He had gathered five berries and started to eat them and think about how to convince Fennkin Snivy was all right.

-Charmander-

Charmander was walking through the forest, and then he saw people. They had big red R's on their shirts. Charmander knew who they were, Team Rocket. He thought they were looking for Pokémon to test, and he was right. They took a rattata and took some of his blood then did something he couldn't see through the bush he was hiding in. then, somebody grabbed him, he tried to escape but he couldn't. The team Rocket member put him into a metal cage. But the member must have been stupid, because he had put him in a cage that had bars missing. Charmander squeezed through the bars and ran. He heard yelling behind him, they had noticed he escaped. He ran even faster and lost them. The yelling stopped, the forest was soundless. He sat down and rested, he wasn't lost, and he was near the creek. That was the only sound he could hear. When he walked over to the creek, Fennkin was there. She was staring at the flowing water. Charmander stood there, not moving.

-Snivy-

Snivy, who was sitting by the burnt wood from the fire Fennkin made, she had her own thoughts

_I can't believe that Fennkin is still so worried about me, im fine! _Snivy thought every few minutes. She was worried about Fennkin, nobody knew about that. She thought that Fennkin would suicide if Cindaquill stopped trying to tell her that im okay. Snivy would kill Cindaquill if he stopped trying to convince her im okay. Snivy knew what she was worried about, she knew. Fennkin was acting like Snivy didn't know what she was worried about. Why was Fennkin worried like this? She knew that Snivy was fine, but still wont believe the thought. Which was weird, she always believed that kind of thought, did she decide to stop that? Snivy wanted FENNKIN to be okay…


End file.
